typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Rague
The Rague are a highly intelligent race once native to Adremeth, now colonized on the planet 'Sul 7' in the Gliese 581 star system, and one of the oldest species part of the United Confederation for Galactic Stability. Driven to exile from their homeworld by the Tirouix, once a slave race, the Rague have been rebuilding their species step by step in an effort to prepare to take back their home from the species that forced them away. Biology The Rague are a three-legged bipedal reptilian species with impressive strength in their leg muscles that allow for powerful leaps and kicks, though because of their positions, they aren't fast runners. Their two arms are rather weak in comparison to that of a Tellusian so they are heavily relied on the basic needs of eating and working while their legs are used for labour. A Rague's entire body is covered in thick scales that protect against infection. If at all a Rague's skin does become infected, the scales quickly die off around the infection and are easily peeled away, making way for newly grown skin. Because of their naturally weak lung muscles, Rague are forced to wear breather masks that cover their heads and shield themselves from aerial bacteria unless in a properly pumped and sterilized room. Underneath their masks, their faces are rather similiar to the facial structure of lizards from Tellus. Because of their large stomachs and slow digestion system, Rague could last days on end without food and a month at most without water. When their skin becomes dehydrated, like infection, they simply shed the old dying skin and replace it with fresh scales. History 'Arrival' Rague have been a naturally growing species that once originated from a forgotten star system many decades before their arrival in 20XX. With this knowledge lost upon an emergency crash landing by refugees on Adremeth, the Rague came to treat the planet as their new home, though their biology took quite some time to adjust to the new atmosphere, save for the thinner air they were used to. With technology salvaged from their shuttle and materials found on the moon, the Rague built up their population and created a society fit for their future. It would be many months before the Rague could send word to the Galactic Federation of their colonization and claim of Io as their new homeworld. With the world unmarked by any other race, the Rague were granted full authority. Support frigates with cargo were sent so the Rague would be more adapted to their situation on a moon with little to no fertile soil suited for the foods they wished to grow. With greenhouses and facilities set up to grow the right food and means to produce them, the Rague were all set for many centuries to come. 'Slavery' Though the Rague were making an easy life for themselves, they were not without the burden of laziness. They would constantly try to find new means of working past the labour without the effort. During their 'quest' for shortcuts, an exploration team across one end of Io came across a herd of Tirouix, a humanoid race unregistered in any mainstream network. Although slavery was highly illegal in Federation space, the Rague figured an obscure planet like Adremeth in an unimportant star system, even if marked as their homeworld, wouldn't be looked into by any Federation officials for a good long time, and the easily corrupt would be paid hush money. With the holes filled and ties set, the Rague gathered what Tirouix they could find on Adremeth and rounded them up as the new slave labour for the forseeable future. As the workload increased, the Tirouix were pushed harder and the Rague grew lazier. They relied more on automated machinery and the Tirouix to get through the day more often than any work themselves, a decision that would ultimately lead to their downfall. 'Exile' In the middle of the year 21XX-22XX, a century after the enslavement of the Tirouix, Adremeth was struck by a powerful Tagawan energy surge that enveloped the entire planet, threatening many forms of life. The Rague were hit hard and many of their machines fried under the powerful radiation. If that wasn't enough, many of their people became sick, some even died, from this unpredictable wave. And the calamity didn't stop there. Unbeknownst to the Rague, however, their Tirouix slaves had a much more positive reaction to the Tagawan radiation. The mutation they received forced them into rapid evolution that skipped them thousands of years ahead. Their newly developed sentience coupled with a strong bloodlust, the Tirouix declared themselves free from their enslavement and rebelled against the unsuspecting Rague. With the element of surprise and the Rague's weapons rendered useless by the radiation of the Tagawan energy, the Tirouix fought a long and bloody battle against the Rague for months till they were forced to surrender and abandon their homeworld. Their actions would also catch up with them here as the Rague couldn't contact the Galactic Federation of their forced exile as they would have to admit to enslavement of a species. A cover story was set that their planet proved inhospitable due to the Tagawan energy surge and were forced to relocate. The rise of the Tirouix would be completely coincidental in this case. 'Legacy' As the Rague were rushed to flee their home, much of their technology was left behind along with their culture that the Tirouix would use as an example to build their own future. The future generations of the Rague and Tirouix would come under strained racial hatred for each other for the enslavement of one and the exile of the other. Category:Species